The Shelter/List of Episodes
The list of episodes of the series The Shelter. Currently, only the first season is in production. It will have twenty 22-minute long episodes, followed by a special. Season 1 #'Pilot' - After Seth Rogan teams up with a dark mastermind to create some awful, controversial movie, World War III ensues. To escape the war, a group of friends hide underground in a shelter with all their favorite fictional characters. However, now the users have to put up with life in the shelter, as well as each other. #'The Bing-Bang Theory' - After realizing that the Shelter has difficulties with financial aid, they hire a soda saleswoman named Bing-Bang to assist them with their monetary issues. When she begins to change the shelter for herself, though problems ensue. #'Guy Fieri's Murder Mystery' - Guy Fieri moves into the shelter and opens up his own sport's bar. To celebrate the opening, a large dinner party was thrown there, only for Guy Fieri to be mysteriously murdered on the spot half-way through! Will the gang discover the murderer before they strike their next victim? #'The Great Amiibo Hunt' - Nintendo announces that the next wave of their famed amiibo figure lines will include a brand new Lanky Kong amiibo. But, the stock is extremely limited for that particular amiibo, so the gang has to hunt for the singular Lanky Kong amiibo throughout every store in the entire town. Will they be able to find one with their friendships intact? #'Chrom Marriage' - Chrom finally gets engaged with his boyfriend Robin, and their wedding is planned for the end of the week. The day before his marriage, Chrom invites his friends to have a bachelor party. After a crazy night of partying at several different bars and parties, Chrom wakes up to discover that he accidentally has married 42 different people the previous night. He sets up a task force to break up all of these marriages before the wedding ceremony that night. #'The Beach Episode' - To let off some steam, the gang heads to the beach for some beach episode shenanigans. Wearing their fanservicey swimwear, they partake in misadventures include meeting a douchey surfer dude who bullies the rest of the gang, a surfing contest, and more. #'The Haircut' - After seeing how badly Phantøm's hairstyle messes up his vision, causing massive chain reactions that mess things up, the members of the shelter try to get him a haircut so he can see better. #'Once Again, Faves' - The gang accidentally gets exposed to a dangerous radiocative experiment, which causes them to all be warped back in time, back to the days when they resided within a Bunker. And it was the faitful day when the events of "Finally Faves" took place. #'The Stowaway '- After the gang returns to the future from after the previous episode's events, they discover that the 2012 version of S&K stowed away with them on the way back. His chaos returns and spreads back over the world, so the gang and the modern version of S&K must work together to send him back. #'The Falconing' - After Captain Falcon is invited to the shelter, everyone is glad to see him. However, things begin to go less well when all the anime and anime fans in the shelter begin to go missing. Category:The Shelter Category:Projects